Habían muchas cosas
by Aimi-labi
Summary: En efecto, muchas cosas habían cambiado. No sabía si extrañar su vieja realidad o abrazar la oportunidad que se le había dado. Porque por más diferencias culinarias que pudiera tener con Alejandro, siempre habría algo que ambos pudieran disfrutar. Por más que no pudiera compartir opinión con su estómago, estaba feliz justo ahora, en compañía de lo perdido y el extraño sabor. ArgMéx


Bonjour a toda la gente linda que esta por aquí~

Este es el primer fic que acabo –no es el primero, que conste- y me he animado a subirlo para el deleite de los fans del ArgMex. No les presumiré tanto, pero estoy muy satisfecha de la historia, aunque fue una idea de golpe lo suficientemente sencilla como para acabarla –insertar inutilidad por favor-. Aun así, les prometo que hare lo posible por hacer muchos más fics chidos (?

Un gran, gran agradecimiento para mi querida amiga, sin ti beibi creo que nunca me hubiera animado a hacer nada, de verdad, te adoro chava *3*

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje aquí mencionado es mío, todo a sus respectivos autores. La mención de comidas y marcas no es ninguna publicidad.

Disfruten~

Desde que vino a México, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Él estaba seguro que Alejandro tenía la culpa de muchas cosas, ese boludo era raro entre los de su país, eso era mucho decir. Cocinaba como el demonio mismo con ese..! Con ese…! ¡Jodido ají! Además que tenía la costumbre de usar un listado de especias cada vez que ponía las manos en la cocina, ¡sabia a todo menos a comida lo que el preparaba!

Y cuando él le quitaba el control de la cocina, más que nada por proteger su maltratado estómago, Ale alegaba que no sabía a nada la comida. Peor aún, destrozaba por completo sus manjares al agregarles más sal de la requerida, limón a todo que dejaba solo una mueca para el… _Y su maldita salsa la cual nunca faltaba._

Estaba harto de la _salsa_ , aquella que Alejandro nunca soltaba para nada.

Comían afuera; _salsa_. Cocinaban en casa; _salsa_. Iban al cine; palomitas con _salsa_. Veían una película en el sillón; botana con _salsa._ Comían un coctel de frutas; _salsa._ Juraba que podría incluso comer chocolate con salsa… desecho esa idea al recordar que una vez le dio a probar un chocolate que picaba.

Pero lo que más extrañaba era comer dulces… _dulces que fueran dulces_.

No es que en México no hubiera, pero eran muy pocos comparados con la cantidad de dulces picosos que había. Muy pocos pensando en las delicias de dulces que había en su país. Casi podía sentir un delicioso Alfajor en sus manos~

Justo ahora se encontraban ambos acomodados en el sillón de la sala mientras veían la televisión, algo que tanto Alejandro y Martin disfrutaban mucho era ver sus telenovelas, aunque en parte eran muy exageradas y dramáticas, siempre era entretenido verlas.

Lástima que ese ambiente habitual era roto por algo… el mexicano había comprado, por mero capricho, una caja completa de un dulce bastante extraño. Era un cilindro pequeño, el cual tenías que exprimir hacia abajo, y salía una especie de masa de tamarindo en la parte de arriba. Una vez, el hijo de puta de Ale se lo dio a probar, en sus primeros días en el país y con certeza podía decir que _Odiaba ere puto "dulce"._

Sin embargo, el moreno era ajeno a las controversias del argentino con respecto a lo que en ese instante saboreaba. Lo que Martin no le entraba en la lógica, era que, si el odiaba tanto esa golosina… ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de contemplar Ale cuando lo comía?!

Comer un caramelo asqueroso no podía ser más erótico.

No como lo hacía el más bajo, lo comía de una manera tan…! En conclusión, no podía apartar los ojos de ese coso, el cual era lamido de arriba, a distintos compases y ejerciendo presión…

Puto dulce.

En ese instante tuvo una gran pregunta… ¿Él estaba celoso de una golosina? De que el moreno se aferraba fuertemente a ese coso y parecía captar toda su atención, ¿El? ¿El re-grosso Martin Hernández celoso de un puto dulce? Si claro, eso ni en sueños podría pasar.

-¿Tengo changos en la cara o qué? –Una voz sarcástica lo saco de sus pensamientos. Porque si, el mexicano cuando quería se apendejaba, pero sentir la mirada del rubio enzima suyo por un buen rato definitivamente era raro. Martin solo negó con un gesto y volteo hacia el lado contrario, lo suyo era grave si el moreno se había dado cuenta.

Ante esto, Alejandro alzo una ceja algo confundido. Había algo raro con Martin, últimamente lo veía pensar mucho, pero por sus miradas extrañas concluía que no debía ser algo bueno. Así que algo receloso y no tan seguro, le toco el hombro para que volteara a mirarlo. Al chocar sus miradas, solo se le ocurrió darle una sonrisa amistosa y extenderle el caramelo. Sacrificaría su delicia si con eso podía distraer un poco al argentino de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

-Ándale, sabes que es muy patético comer solito –soltó el moreno al no ver reacción en su pareja.

Pero Martin en ese momento no sabía que responder, el centro de sus dudas estaba siendo sacrificado… ¿No se supone que Ale adoraba ese dulce? Al darse cuenta que por lo visto sobraba entre los dos, por la facilidad en que se lo daría, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. El ganaba.

-Sabes que odio esa mierda –soltó con burla, pero es que era en serio, no tenía sabor, picaba y no tenía ni idea de que estaba compuesto. Parecía una mierda, literalmente. Bueno, todos los dulces que comía Ale lo eran.

El moreno no pudo evitar mirarlo medio ofendido, estaba consciente de las deferencias que tenían en la cocina, pero tampoco era para tanto. Martin no tenía ni idea de lo suprema que era su cocina y sus gustos, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, si no aprendía lo deliciosa que eran sus caramelos por las buenas, _siempre se podía por las "malas"._

Así que mientras el argentino se volvía a sumergir en cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando, Alejandro aprovecho para meterse a la boca bastante de esa pasta de tamarino, y así, sin previo aviso, tomo algo brusco de la camisa a Martin y lo jalo hacia él. El rubio, al no estarle prestando atención a las acciones de su pareja, se sorprendió ante el repentino movimiento, sobre todo cuando sus labios ya habían sido reclamados por el moreno.

Estos se juntaron en un fuerte bailen, entrelazándose con necesidad, pero sin perder un ritmo suave, lento. Ese contacto los embriagaba de calor, podían sentirse en otro lugar al instante. Pero en medio de ese apasionante beso, Martin sintió algo que provoco un vuelco el todo su cuerpo.

Un sabor.

Lo salado le provoco una mueca, lo amargo hizo que tensara sus manos sobre la cintura de Alejandro, lo picoso lo orillo a intensificar el beso, esperando que el contacto con el dulce sabor del mexicano lo aplacara.

Un sabor que le hacía querer retroceder por inercia, pero esta vez… simplemente no podía. No podía separase de este.

Era el sabor de Alejandro.

Nunca antes lo había notado, pero el mexicano era un tormentoso coctel de sabores, junto ahora inundaba todos sus sentidos, llegando a marearlo de tantas sensaciones. Lo estaba llenando de tanto, hasta dejarlo en blanco, justo en ese punto donde ya no pensaba en nada.

 _El sabor de la golosina ya había sido olvidado, ese fue el que lo a turbio por un instante, pero el estremecimiento por un nuevo sabor lo invadía de raíz._

Desde que habían cruzado miradas, cuando él se había quedado varado en la inmensa capital, sin dinero suficiente ni un lugar para quedarse, se había topado con un su reflejo, plasmado en unas juguetonas iris castañas, las cuales ocultaban infinidad de misterios. En ese instante fue como si se hubiera encontrado a sí mismo. Por mucho tiempo, se había sentido… no… _no había sentido._ Se había perdido de vista, llego a dudar si alguna vez hubo un recuerdo de él, cuestionando si existencia y buscándose en todo. Desde ese simple encuentro, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Y ahora estaban entrelazados, dentro de un lugar donde tantas sensaciones se mezclaban para darle algo que nunca había experimentado.

 _Estar en medio de la gris mañana con la luna a su lado. Perderse en las profundidades de un oscuro abismo sintiendo la compañía. El calor de dos frías manos entrelazadas. Los silencios que mataban volviéndolo a la vida. Flores carmesí sonriéndole en medio del invierno._

Al romperse el contacto, el moreno mostro una sonrisa pícara, aunque su mirada denotaba un extraño alivio.

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Sigue siendo esta delicia de tu desagrado? –pregunto con ironía, más esas palabras tenían mucha más profundidad que unas simples diferencias culinarias.

-Sigo pensando que nunca me acostumbrare a ese conchudo dulce de mierda –soltó como si nada después de un momento de tensión, a la par que lo abrazaba por la cintura al moreno apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Ale solo rodo los ojos, resoplando divertido y acomodándose en el pecho del rubio, ese era su bipolar argentino que adoraba después de todo.

Ya más cómodos y nuevamente metidos en la telenovela, una idea muy chingona le prendió el foco al mexicano. Este soltó un leve sonido para que el argentino le prestara atención, cuando la consiguió comento traviesamente;

-Si crees que nunca te acostumbraras, estas muy equivocado Martin~ -menciono mientras le mostraba el paquete de "Pelón pelo rico" prácticamente nuevo. Una sonrisa cómplice nació en ambos, esa sería una muy larga y placentera noche.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente su estómago afirmara lo contrario

¡Hasta aquí chavos! Dejen Reviews opinando, que les parecio, si les gusto o no… o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido~

Ehh, quería también hacer un anuncio. Para todas las personas que ven algún fic –de preferencia ArgChi o UsaMex- y están hartos de ver satanizados a Martin y Alejandro… los comprendo, no saben cuánto. Si gustan pueden dejarme un mensaje privado, porque planeo, junto a mi graaan compañera que opina igual que yo, juntar a varias personas pa' rolear o simplemente ser amigos que comparten gustos, y subir Fan Arts, fanfics y demás cosas en contra de las personalidades tan… ¿Molestas? Si, molestas que han manchado a varios personajes del Latin Hetalia

Chaito ~


End file.
